Meninos Distorcidos em:Análise de Traição Sexual
by Sailor Sun e Lemon Boy
Summary: só lendo para crer! Os meninos Distorcidos em: Análise de “Traição Sexual”.


Os meninos Distorcidos em: Análise de "Traição Sexual".  
  
Escrito por: Sailor Sun e Lemon Boy; crazyfiction@yahoo.com.br   
  
Essa fanfic utiliza os personagens da série "Distorcidos" de Lucas Sasdelli. Esta séria não pertence a nós, mas o autor concedeu autorização para que usássemos alguns elementos, caracterizações e personagens da mesma. Para que você possa entender "Os meninos Distorcidos em: Análise de Traição Sexual" é recomendável que leia a fanfic Distorcidos no site www.sasdelli.cjb.net   
  
Fanfic NC17 (cenas de sexo explícito entre casais heterossexuais); imprópria para menores de 18 anos.   
  
Obs: qualquer semelhança com outra fanfic, seja ela qual for, é mera coincidência.  
  
Spoilers dos livros 1 ao 5.  
  
Capítulo 1 – Eu, eu mesmo e o meu cachorro.  
  
- Mestre Sasdelli! Mestre Sasdelli!!!?  
  
- Místico, darling, já falei para você não me incomodar quando eu estou.. hm.. tomando chá com bolinhos.  
  
- Desculpe mestre Sasdelli, mas venho aqui solicitar uma equipe Distorcida para acidentes mágicos. – Lucas Sasdelli, o então todo poderoso, enfim voltara a sua atenção para um de seus pupilos.  
  
- Explique a situação, Místico, mas seja breve.  
  
- Surgiu uma fanfic... digamos... bastante peculiar e com vocabulário estilizado.  
  
- E eu com isso? – Questionou Sasdelli, aparentemente desinteressado.   
  
- O senhor sabe que, em matéria de marketing, seria ótimo usar uma fanfic... digamos... um pouco diferente. – Lucas Sasdelli levantou os olhos e encarou Místico seriamente, publicidade e propaganda era com eles mesmo, portanto avaliou a situação com atenção e respondeu.  
  
- Autorização concedida. Pode reunir uma equipe distorcida e partir direto para o mundo dessa fanfic que você tanto fala. – Sasdelli pressentindo a excitação nos olhos da sua borboletinha colorida, advertiu. – Mas eu irei escolher a equipe. – O exímio escritor pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e escalou a seleção brasileira. Místico leu atentamente o papel.  
  
Dida; Cicinho, Dracena, Emerson e Roberto Carlos; Gilberto Silva, Kléberson, Paulinho e Kaká; Ronaldinhooooo e Lucas Sasdelli.  
  
- Éh.. Mestre.. é essa a equipe que irei levar?   
  
- Ops.. Desculpe-me Místico, esse papel são as instruções para o próximo confronto da seleção. – Devaneou Sasdelli de forma orgulhosa. – Este aqui que é a equipe distorcida.  
  
Místico ( Líder )  
  
Elisabeth  
  
Shadow, a besta  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Luna Lovegood  
  
- Oh ilustríssimo senhor Sasdelli. Eu não poderia levar o Colin Creevey não?  
  
- Não. Ele já está em uma missão especial.  
  
- Posso saber qual é? – Sasdelli pareceu se divertir com a pergunta, mas respondeu secamente.  
  
- Saia daqui seu cavaleiro de bronze medíocre. – Sem mais delongas, a equipe distorcida foi para a fanfic "Traição Sexual".  
  
------  
  
**  
  
Sinopse: Esta fic fala sobre os desejos sexuais de Hermione, afinal, ela e humana.  
  
**  
  
- Granger, eu não sabia que você era humana! – Disse Shadow, a besta, com azedume.  
  
- Mas ela não é. De fato, ela é um sangue ruim. – Acrescentou Draco Malfoy, achando que estava arrasando com este comentário sórdido.  
  
- Draco, querido, não estamos em uma estória de Harry Potter. – Lembrou o próprio Harry Potter.  
  
- Isso é o que me preocupa. – Frisou Elisabeth, a consciência do intrépido Lucas Sasdelli.  
  
- Ahh papai sempre falou que tinha alunos em Hogwarts que eram da Lua. – Luna olhou esperançosa para Hermione. – Só não sabia que era você.  
  
- Sinceramente, DaLua Lovegood, nem eu sabia. – Disse Hermione.  
  
**  
  
Notas da Autora:Bom, gostaria que desse sua critica. Bom divertimento.  
  
**  
  
- Amável ela.   
  
- Sem dúvida Místico! Muito melhor do que aquelas suas notas quilométricas no início da fic.. ou "fics", como você mesmo diz.  
  
- Shadow. Eu juro, se eu fosse homem, eu te pegava!  
  
**  
  
Esta sou eu, Hermione Granger Weasley, casada com Fred Weasley, 25 anos. Atualmente moro em Hogsmeade, em uma linda casa, completa e aconchegante, mas simples. Eu e Fred nos casamos dois anos após eu me formar em Hogwarts. Na época, eu namorava Harry, mas ele não me satisfazia sexualmente. Mas com Fred não está sendo diferente, quando não estou me masturbando, estou transando com o cão.  
  
**  
  
- Coitado do Sirius.  
  
- Hermione, ela não está falando do Sirius.   
  
- Elisabeth, de qual outro cão ela poderia estar falando?  
  
- Querida, o Sirius morreu. – Shadow ficou feliz em fazer a Hermione chorar pela primeira vez nesta fic. – Portanto, a intrépida autora se refere ao animal de estimação dela!  
  
- QUE? – Místico e Harry ficaram atônitos com a possibilidade.  
  
- Em que mundo vocês vivem? – Intrometeu Luna. – No mundo da Lua? – haha como ela é engraçada.  
  
- Mas isso é Zoofilia!!!!  
  
- é o que parece. – acrescentou uma pouco empolgada Shadow, a besta.  
  
**  
  
Meu corpo é lindo! Meus seios são fartos, minha vagina delicadamente depilada, minhas pernas lisas, mas cheias, não sou mais aquela garotinha que estudava em Hogwarts que não sabia nem o que era sexo, tenho até meus desejos sexuais. Perdi minha virgindade cedo, com apenas 16 anos (mamãe perdeu com 26), bom, não é sobre isso que ia falar...  
  
**  
  
- Será que alguém pode falar para ela que a Hermione é feia?  
  
- Humpf, não teve graça, Elisabeth. – Respondeu Hermione com a cara amarrada. – Bom, pelo menos ela disse que eu perdi a virgindade com 16 anos. Antes fosse com 12!  
  
- Ahh não fala mal do meu mestre! – Bradou Místico de forma eufórica.  
  
- Místico, só porque o seu "mestre" escreveu Amor Angelical, não quer dizer que a Hermione tenha falado dele. – Respondeu Elisabeth secamente. – Embora seja provável, pois que outra mente pervertida faria algo assim?  
  
- Você não fala isso na frente dele!  
  
- Ah, não falo mesmo não, ele parece ficar extremamente excitado quando eu falo das fanfics dele, mesmo que negativamente.  
  
**  
  
Ai que saudade de Hogwarts, que saudade do Harry, que saudade do Rony! Eu estava lá, voltei a Hogwarts para falar com Rony, que agora era professor de Transfiguração na mesma. Quando cheguei, Rony liberou seus alunos mais cedo para falar comigo:   
  
- Olá, Hermione! Que milagre te traz aqui?   
  
- Vim falar contigo, estava com saudade de ti!   
  
- Mas, como estás mudada, desde a formatura não te vejo!   
  
-Desculpe não ter ido ao teu casamento, estava na Romênia, viajando, não iria conseguir te ver casando com a anta do meu irmão.   
  
- Queria que eu casasse com quem, com você??   
  
- Poderia ser...   
  
**  
  
- Tocante à fraternidade na família Weasley. – Observou Shadow, a besta. – Não só Percy, mas Rony parece odiar todos os seus irmãos, como ele é uma pessoa, digamos, da paz.  
  
**  
  
Falou, colocando-me em cima de sua mesa e começando a me beijar, enquanto abria meu vestido. Minha calcinha já estava molhada de tanto gozo. Abri sua camisa, beijava seu peito. Ele me deitou no chão, abriu sua própria calça, era o maior pênis que já havia visto, o dobro do tamanho do de Fred.  
  
**  
  
- Dúvida. Ela não era casada? E com o irmão do Rony?  
  
- Olha Elisabeth, essas fanfics me deixam confusa. – Respondeu Hermione. – Às vezes eu nem me reconheço, mesmo a autora falando que sou eu.  
  
- É claro que você não se reconhece. Veja bem, neste caso, está claro que a Hermione da fanfic é o espelho da própria autora. – Shadow, a besta, parecia satisfeita com a sua perspicaz conclusão.  
  
- Discordo. – Disse Místico.  
  
- Discorda de que? – Disse Shadow com um olhar desafiador.  
  
- Rony ter um pênis gigantesco? E maior do que o do Fred? NUNCA!  
  
- Parece então que você conhece os membros deles, não é Místico?  
  
- Mais é claro, Shadow, eu sou um grande "amigo" da família Weasley. Babe de inveja sua MOCREIA! – Diante desta geniosa observação de Místico, Shadow pareceu não querer mais prolongar a discussão, sabe-se lá aonde que ela poderia parar, não é mesmo?  
  
**  
  
Comecei a lambê-lo, chupá-lo, mas ele não cabia na minha boca. Ele enfiou seu membro em minha vagina com toda a força, chegando ao orgasmo na primeira penetração. Continuamos, juntos nos mexendo no mesmo ritmo, ele tirou seu pênis, todo melado.  
  
**  
  
- Ta parecendo com aquele menino de American Pie que não pode nem ser tocado.  
  
- Ahh é a Hermione que é muito fogoza, não se esqueça disso Elisabeth. – Shadow sorriu maléficamente, deixando a Hermione corada de vergonha.  
  
- Ei! – Interveio Místico. – Como que faz para deixar uma mulher "molhada".  
  
- Cospe nela. – Respondeu Shadow.  
  
- Ahh é? Ei Luna! Volta aqui, vou te deixar molhadinha!  
  
**  
  
Ele conjurou um mousse de limão e passou em seu membro. Comecei a chupar seu mastro, de maneira que não conseguia engolir todo o gozo, pois era muito. Percebemos que dentro de dois minutos o sinal iria tocar, e os alunos iriam entrar e nos ver daquela maneira, deitados e gozados.  
  
**  
  
- Imagina a cena! Os alunos pegando o professor Weasley e a garota de programa cobertos de mousse de limão (?) e gozo.   
  
- Ahh para Shadow!!!! – Elisabeth saiu correndo para vomitar.  
  
**  
  
Vesti-me, Rony também, nos beijamos mais uma vez e eu fui embora. No trem percebi que Rony tinha feito meu apetite sexual ser alimentado, do jeito que Harry nem Fred tinham feito no passado.  
  
**  
  
- O desejo dela é ser uma torta de limão. Poupe-me!  
  
- Ahh mas isso é bom Shadow! Não é mesmo Harry?  
  
- Ei Místico, deixe-me aqui como coadjuvante.  
  
- Porque meu fofo? – Místico começou a avançar no menino que sobreviveu.  
  
- Ah não! De novo não!!! – Harry saiu correndo com Místico em seu encalço.  
  
- Esses dois são tão... alegres. – Observou Luna Lovegood.  
  
- Até que enfim você percebeu. – Respondeu Elisabeth com azedume.  
  
**  
  
Quando cheguei em casa, tive a esperança de Fred ter mudado, mas seu pênis, que já era pequeno, ficou ainda menor comparando com o de Rony.   
  
Transamos, mas eu não senti nem cócegas. De repente ele me disse:   
  
- Mione, você está estranha. O que há contigo?  
  
**  
  
- Nem um pouco relaxada.  
  
- Pois é Elisabeth. Acho que depois do Rony Limão, só um extintor de incêndio poderá satisfazê-la. – Respondeu Shadow, a besta.  
  
- Um extintor coberto de mousse de limão.  
  
- Sem dúvida. Mas vamos poupar o leitor destes detalhes sórdidos.  
  
- Bem pensado Shadow!  
  
Capítulo 2 – RonyCão Weasley.  
  
**  
  
N/A: Ok! O segundo capitulo não e forte, mas o terceiro... sem comentarios! Mandem sua opinião. Gostaria de ter contato com os leitores, pois estou preparando um livro com as melhores fics que eu li ( com a devida autorização) e que eu fiz. Desde já estou agradecida. Beijoks! Dany  
  
**  
  
- Opa! Vai ficar ainda mais forte? COMO???????????? – Elisabeth estava estuperfada com a possibilidade. – Assim vai superar Amado Rival!  
  
- Acho que o meu mestre não vai gostar disso.  
  
- Acho que o seu mestre, Místico, já não está gostando disso. Prova disso é ele ter dado autorização para essa dupla de loucos, Sailor Booom e Pink Boy. – Respondeu Shadow, que estranhamente começou a sofrer as conseqüências da maldição cruciatus.  
  
**  
  
- Responda, Hermione, o que você tem?  
  
- Nada! Fred, eu te amo, te amo! Mas eu estou cansada. Boa noite.  
  
No dia seguinte, acordei e fui preparar o café. Minha paixão por Rony havia me dado uma nova perspectiva da vida. Tinha feito panquecas com geléia e waffle. Fred adorou, nunca havia acordado com aquele sorriso largo. Comecei a ficar enjoada, fui ao banheiro e vomitei. Estava zonza, muito zonza. Queria sumir e nunca mais aparecer. Ir para o Havaí, Califórnia, Aruba, qualquer lugar com mar, para me afogar, me matar. Falei que iria ao shopping, estava mentindo, iria à casa de Rony. Chegando lá, Rony beijou-me, e me jogou na cama. Falei que não era para aquilo que eu havia ido ate lá, mas não resisti à carinha de cachorro sem dono de Rony, aquela carinha que me fazia ficar excitada. Rony começou a me penetrar. Gemia como uma gata no cio:  
  
**  
  
- Essa menina é vidrada em animais!!!!  
  
- Eu?  
  
- Você também, Hermione, mas estou me referindo a autora... Tudo para ela é cachorro, elefante, cavalo, gato, passarinho.... Ela só não parece gostar de pintinho! Será porque? – Shadow, a besta, deu outra risada esganiçada.  
  
**  
  
- Ho, Rony!! Hahahahahaha!!!!  
  
**  
  
- Que dialogo maravilhoso. Não acha, Shadow?  
  
- Concordo Elisabeth. Realmente tocante! Temos que ressaltar a complexidade dele.  
  
- Pois é, acho que só a autora entendeu.... Ela realmente é uma pessoa de inteligência animalesca.  
  
- Elisabeth, estou ficando entusiasmada com o seu sacarsmo.  
  
- Obrigado, Shadow, só não me venha oferecer uma mousse de limão.  
  
- Mwahahaha.  
  
**  
  
Cheguei ao clímax. Ele me virou, eu fiquei de quatro, ele jogou mostarda em meu ânus (para lubrificar), e me penetrou. Aquilo doía, mas dava-me prazer. O ritmo estava acelerando, e eu gemia, gritava. A campainha tocou, era Fred. Rony foi atender e eu me escondi no armário (que original). Comecei a ouvir a conversa, Fred falava:  
  
**  
  
- MOSTARDA???? – Luna Lovegood e Harry Potter, os garotos puros e inocentes, estavam chocados!  
  
- MOSTARDA??? – Gritou Elisabeth e Shadow. – MOSTARDA???? – Elas não acreditavam no que tinham lido. – MOSt... Ei Místico! O que você está anotando?  
  
- Mostarda. Adorei a sugestão da autora. – Respondeu o pervertido escritor, Místico.  
  
- Não sei o que é pior! A idéia da outra ou a aprovação dele.... – Elisabeth e Shadow, a besta, estavam ainda incrédulas com a situação. Mostarda e Místico, no que isso poderia dar? Numa fanfic? – NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**  
  
- Acho que Hermione está me traindo!  
  
- Por que você acha isso?  
  
- Ela anda estranha, ela nem se mexe quando estamos transando, ela disse que me ama, mas não é a mesma coisa. Bom, mas não vou te meter nisso, pelo que ouvi, você está com uma mulher aí. Só vim dar um oi mesmo. Tchau.  
  
- Tchau.  
  
Saí do armário. Rony me beijou novamente. Disse adeus e fui.  
  
**  
  
- Como esses homens são lerdos.  
  
- Ah Shadow, como o Fred poderia imaginar que a PutHermione poderia estar traindo ele com o irmão e com o cachorro da família?  
  
- Éh mesmo Elisabeth! Mas garanto que ele vai sentir falta da Mostarda.  
  
- Homens....  
  
**  
  
Passei duas semanas sem ver Rony, havia comprado langeries novas, usava apenas roupas sexys. Comecei a cuidar de mim. Quando estava indo para a casa dele, encontrei Parvati Patil e Cho Chang, antigas amigas, virei amiga de Cho no sexto ano. Fomos tomar um café, em um bar na frente do prédio de Rony. Pedi licença e fui ligar para ele. Para minha surpresa, ele foi até o bar. Ele foi ao banheiro. Fui ao banheiro também. Ele me encostou na parede, (e) abriu o zíper. Eu estava de vestido, mas sem calcinha. Transamos ali, no banheiro publico. Nunca fiquei tão excitada.  
  
**  
  
- Nossa! PutHermione, Pavarti Angelical Patil e Changalinha juntas!!!  
  
- Shadow, você não vai comentar a cena do banheiro?  
  
- E precisa Elisabeth?  
  
**  
  
Quando fui até seu apartamento, ele queria mais:  
  
- Mas não acabamos de transar no outro lado da rua?  
  
**  
  
- Aprenda Elisabeth! Temos que transarmos dos dois lados da rua, para dar sorte sabe? É como passar debaixo da escada, se não passar de volta, você fica com azar.  
  
- É mesmo Shadow! Como essa menina é atenta aos detalhes...  
  
**  
  
Falei. Mas ele insistiu.  
  
- Para uma paixão impossível e insaciável, nunca é demais.  
  
- Não estou bem para isso.  
  
Decidi ir ao mundo trouxa. Fui à farmácia e pedi um remédio para enjôo. Mas o   
  
mundo havia mudado. O farmacêutico insistiu:  
  
- Antes, você precisa ir ali ao banheiro, fazer o teste de gravidez. Só posso   
  
dar-lhe remédio se der negativo, senão pode matar o bebê.  
  
**  
  
- Até o farmacêutico!!!! – Gritou Luna Lovegood bastante abobada.  
  
- Vai aprendendo com os personagens veteranos em fanfics, Luna. Trair irmão, ficar com o cachorro, pegar o irmão do irmão, o padeiro, o cara da mercearia, o farmacêutico.....   
  
- Como a Shadow disse, Luna, se prepare para uma deliciosa carreira de "experimentações a base de mostarda". – Luna começou a chorar! Além da fanfic ser algo traumatizante, Shadow e Elisabeth conseguiam ser ainda mais.  
  
**  
  
Não liguei, estar grávida! Capaz! Engano meu. Deu positivo. Não sabia se ria ou   
  
chorava. Fui correndo para casa para contar para Fred. Ele não ficou tão feliz.  
  
Você está me traindo, você está me traindo. Não acredito que fez isso comigo!  
  
- Não! De onde você tirou isso?   
  
- Você está me traindo! Sua vaca! Cadela!  
  
**  
  
- Mais um dramalhão mexicano ao estilo de "Ledo Engano". – Shadow e Elisabeth pareciam desanimadas.   
  
**  
  
Você está ficando louco! Eu carrego um filho teu e você me chama de tudo!  
  
- Esse filho não é meu! É de outro, outro que e (é) melhor que eu? Eu te amo,   
  
Hermione, faço tudo por ti.  
  
- Eu também, eu te juro! Eu te amo! Sei que você me ama, e o filho é seu, e você sabe disso, está fazendo jogo duro.  
  
Então, ele gritou:  
  
- Hermione, eu sou estéril!   
  
**  
  
- Eu sabia!!!! Ela não ia ficar só no Ledo Engando!!! Essa menina é muito criativa para ficar nisso...  
  
- Shadow???  
  
- Ah Elisabeth! Temos que ser honestas, nem mesmo o Sasdelli pensaria em algo assim...  
  
- Acho que você não o conhece tão bem quanto eu!  
  
- Ta namorando!!!! – Gritou Místico!  
  
- Que? – Elisabeth olhou para místico, ela parecia querer assassiná-lo.  
  
- Ta namorando!!!! – Zombou ele! – Ta com saudades do meu mestre!!!! Ta namorando!!! Ta Nam..- Elisabeth voou no pescoço de Místico... É provável que ele não consiga mais participar desta analise.  
  
Capítulo 3 – Lê Jebon!  
  
**  
  
- Co-como assim estéril?   
  
- Não posso ter filhos! É isso!  
  
**  
  
- Acho que a mostarda deixou ela um pouco lesada!  
  
- Concordo Shadow. Ei Hermione, o que você acha disso? – Perguntou Elisabeth, mas não obteve resposta, pois a verdadeira Hermione estava por demais deprimida.  
  
**  
  
Rony, teremos que fugir. Ir para um lugar bem longe, onde Fred não possa nos encontrar, nem o nosso filho.  
  
Filho... seu e do Fred? Não sabia que tinham filhos.  
  
Não! Meu e seu. Eu estou grávida!  
  
Mas pode ser do Fred!  
  
Ele e estéril, descobri isso quando fui falar para ele que estava grávida.  
  
Rony beijou-me. Estava muito feliz. Estava chorando. Ele arrumou sua mala.   
  
**  
  
- Nossa! Como eles são rápidos. "Rony, estou grávida." .. "De mim" ... "sim, vamos fugir" ... "ah então ta, vamos fugir. Só vou pegar o meu estoque de mostarda e nós podemos ir".  
  
- Elisabeth, é tão rápido que eu estou até sem fôlego.  
  
- Esses jovens... – Suspirou Elisabeth. – Para que tanta pressa....  
  
**  
  
Fomos a Gringotes e lá, tirei todo o dinheiro, meu, do Fred e da nossa conta conjunta. No lugar do dinheiro do Fred, coloquei um bilhete de despedida. Nele, dizia assim:  
  
"Querido Fred,  
  
Sei que deve estar chateado comigo. Você estava certo, eu tenho um caso, outro homem. Esse é seu amigo. Vai sentir falta dele. Amanhã, vá a casa de todas as pessoas em que passou no último mês, o único que não estiver em casa, pois está viajando, é ele. Vou criar meu filho com todo amor e carinho que você me deu. Espero que encontre alguém que te faça feliz.  
  
Com carinho,  
  
Hermione Granger "  
  
Aquilo me doeu, mas valeu. Viajamos para a China. Mudamos de nome, virei Mel Guister Moyei, e Rony, Roy Kuister Moyei. Passaram-se nove meses. Nasceu Philip Guister Moyei, nosso filho, nosso amor estava unido em uma só pessoa, uma pessoinha que tinha acabado de nascer. Era ruivo, como o pai.  
  
**  
  
- Só faltava ele nascer com uma cicatriz! – Shadow e Elisabeth olharam inquisidoramente para o famoso garoto que sobreviveu.  
  
- Ei, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.  
  
- Eu sei Místico, você é inofensivo, pelo menos para as mulheres! – Elisabeth e Shadow sorriram maleficamente enquanto Místico tentava interpretar a provocação.  
  
**  
  
Estávamos bem empregados. Eu trabalhava no Ministério da magia, no setor de educação. Rony era professor da escola de magia local.  
  
**  
  
- Rony e PutHermione professores?  
  
- Mais é claro Elisabeth! Quem mais poderia ensinar os ingênuos alunos de Hogwarts a fazer uma deliciosa musse de limão com mostarda?  
  
- Ah sim.  
  
**  
  
Certo dia, fomos ao cinema ver algum filme inglês. O único que estava em cartaz era "A traição do meu melhor amigo". Contava a historia de um homem que era feliz, mas estéril. A mulher havia se apaixonado pelo seu irmão, eles tinham fugido, e o homem não sabia onde estavam. Isso os assustou. Logo descobriram que o autor era Fred Weasley. Estava revoltado  
  
**  
  
- Não!!!! Fred em Hollywood? Ohh God! Não!!!!!!   
  
- Éh Elisabeth, pode acreditar, sem contar que a autora parece ter esquecido que Rony era irmão do Fed, e não amigo, ah... Até eu estou ficando confusa.  
  
- é a Mostarda Shadow.  
  
**  
  
- Rony, estou com medo. Acho que Fred não faria nada a mim, nem a você,   
  
mas a Philip... Ele é capaz de matar o que nos uniu. Rony, estou medo, muito medo.  
  
- Mione, não se preocupe, não vou deixar nada acontecer ao nosso filho, ele   
  
vai ser uma criança normal e saudável.   
  
**  
  
- Ahahaha como ela é ingênua!  
  
- O filho dela saudável? Ahahahahhaha  
  
- Se não nascer um fanático por Mostarda, com certeza vai ser como o Michael Jackson.  
  
- Michael Jackson? Esse seria o filho do Sasdelli, Elisabeth, se esqueceu!  
  
- ohh é mesmo, como pude me esquecer! – Elisabeth olhou de forma assassina para Místico, que fingiu não entender.  
  
**  
  
- Rony, não gosto dessa vida cansada! Comecei a namorar contigo por uma aventura, mas me apaixonei. Não quero que a minha sede de aventura destrua o nosso amor.  
  
**  
  
- Vida cansada? O que ser isso?  
  
- Acho que ela queria dizer "casada" e não "cansada", pois ela parece não se cansar nunca, apenas de ficar com apenas um homem, um cachorro e alguns extintores de incêndio.  
  
**  
  
A campainha tocou. Era Fred. Levei um susto.  
  
- Quero falar com Rony.  
  
- E-e-entre.  
  
Ele entrou, parecia que estava fazendo um plano diabólico, aquilo me deixava   
  
com medo. De repente, ambos vinham em direção a mim, com um olhar malicioso. Rony me pegou no colo e me levou em direção à cama. Ele despia-se, eu fazia o mesmo, assim como Fred. Logo notei que seria sexo a três. Fiquei de quatro. Enquanto Fred metia em meu cu eu chupava o pau do Rony, ops, minha linguagem mudou, cansei de ser certinha.   
  
**  
  
- Que?   
  
- Que?  
  
- Que? – Todos os membros da equipe Distorcidos tiveram que re-ler a tal parte, era por demais... sem descrição....  
  
**  
  
O pau do Fred tinha mudado, ganhado tamanho, me dava prazer. Rony mexia em meus seios, os bicos estavam durinhos. Fred parou de meter e começou a lamber minha xana. Continuava a chupar a jeba dura e grossa de Rony. Aquilo mudou. Me deitei em cima de Rony, que agora enfiava no cu, e Fred, por cima de mim, metia na xana, mexia nas tetas e beijava minha boca. Ah! Como estava bom. Fomos à cozinha fazer um "lanchinho". Subi em cima da mesa.  
  
**  
  
- Jeba????? O que é isso?  
  
- Xana?????  
  
- Jeba????  
  
- quem ta metendo em quem?  
  
- Isso é uma fanfic ou um conto erótico??  
  
- Jeba??? O que é Jeba??? Mas... ela disse mesmo Jeba????  
  
**  
  
Rony metia na xana, mexia nas tetas com uma mão, e com a outra metia no meu cu. Colocou todo aquele mastro na minha boca, fazendo eu engolir toda a porra que saía do cacete. Fred foi embora. Eu e Rony tomamos banho juntos. Transamos. Eu encostada na parede, (como se você o único lugar que desse para acontecer aquilo). Rony me comia todinha, como suas mãos estavam ocupadas me segurando para não cair, ele lambia meus seios, mamava, engolia.  
  
Deitamos no chão. Agora eu estava em cima dele, com movimentos frenéticos. Para cima e para baixo. Eu chupava seu pau e ele lambia minha xana. Um 69 perfeito. Estávamos sentados, e eu pulando em seu colo. Ele passava suas mãos em meus seios, como se fossem brinquedos. Tirou as mãos deles e enfiou seus cinco dedos da mão direita na minha xana. Depois daquele fato, aconteceram vários outros.  
  
**  
  
- Meu Deus! O que a Rowling fez? Só porque ela matou o Sirius? Ela não merecia isso!!!! – Os membros da equipe Distorcidos estavam em sintonia pela primeira vez... Era algo absolutmanete inacreditável...  
  
**  
  
Quinze anos se passaram. Philip estava lindo, como seu pai naquela idade, um dia o olhei no banho, e não resisti...  
  
**  
  
- Com o filho dela????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
**  
  
(Continua...)  
  
**  
  
- Não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fim!  
  
Escrito por: Sailor Sun e Lemon Boy; crazyfiction@yahoo.com.br   
  
Personagens gentilmente cedidos por Lucas Sasdelli, www.sasdelli.cjb.net  
  
Obs: qualquer semelhança com outra fanfic, seja ela qual for, é mera coincidência. 


End file.
